Sunrise
by ashley-anne-cullen
Summary: What if Bella had chosen Jacob over Edward in Eclipse? What turn would their lives take? JacobxBella
1. Chapter 1 Choosing

**Chapter 1: Choosing**

"Hey," I said. My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat.

He didn't answer. He watched me, waiting for it to start.

"No, I'm fine," I promised. "That won't happen again."

His eyes tightened at my words.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," I said. "That wasn't fair to you."

He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella . . . are you sure? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain-" His voice broke on the last word.

----------------------------------------------------------------[Excerpt from Eclipse; p. 609]-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled my legs closer to my body; my heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment, and I just couldn't stand it. The pain I felt was unbearable; it was nothing compared to losing Edward, I figured. The pain of losing him numbed my senses, destroying any chance of sanity I had.

"Bella, love…" Edward whispered, plaintively.

I closed my eyes - I didn't want to see his face. I could already tell by his voice that he was in great pain.

"Bella…you could go back to him, you know…I…wouldn't mind." He breathed.

_Liar; you would mind very much_¸ I wanted to say. But I just couldn't get it out. And I'm sure, if I tried, I would just sob hysterically again.

"If it makes you happy, if it'll stop you from hurting like this again, then, I'd willingly give you up." He admitted. "Your happiness is my happiness."

Edward's cold hand was back on my cheek. I opened my eyes and gazed at his seemingly peaceful face. His outer façade may look like that, but I'm pretty sure his pain either equaled mine, or was far worse.

"You need him in your life, Bella…Don't deprive yourself of his company." He whispered. It was then that a small, sad, smile began forming on his lips.

"No, Edward. I'm staying with you." I insisted.

"You love him, Bella."

"I love you more."

He coaxed my face up, shook his head. "I know what you went through when I left. Alice spoke to Charlie about it. He said you were on the road of healing because of Jacob." He chuckled, grimly. "And truthfully speaking, I'm not sure if you'll be able to get over him completely. He's your best friend…and you love him. And who knows? Maybe you love him more than me now."

I started to cry again at his heart-clenching words. Is he going to give up so easily? Was he giving me up? No, he can't; because Jacob already did so. I shook my head slowly, looking into his darkening eyes.

"Jacob…already gave up. You've no longer got a rival..." At this I began to cry harder.

"Bella…" he sighed, taking me into his arms and caressing my hair.

"I can't take it anymore! Why do I always hurt you two so much?" I sobbed.

The pain was undoubtedly going to kill me if I didn't decide soon. But it isn't that easy to choose. I didn't want to hurt any of them. It's more complex, than it seems. Jacob is too close to me – he's my best friend, my sun, the one who saved me from the darkness I was slowly being enclosed in. And I didn't want to lose Edward again. I didn't want to suffer that loneliness all over again.

Either way, I'd surely hurt them both. Why is fate so cruel to me? Did I do something to deserve all this?

I thought of Charlie, and Renee. It would be hard to watch them fade away and die, with me unable to do anything to help them. Calling once in a while to check on them would never be enough for me. And hearing their voices would just make my need to see them greater.

But Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie are like a second family to me. Then again, the La Push gang has also vacated a place in my frayed heart when the Cullens left.

Why oh why can't I choose? Can't death just take me at this very moment?

I closed my eyes, and clenched my fists.

"Bella?"

"I can't understand how you can be calm, when you might lose me. Can't you get angry for once – or…or something?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry? Seeing you like this, in so much pain…it hurts me more than you can even perceive."

"What if I choose Jacob and leave you? You'd surely go to the Volturi and have your self killed!"

Edward sighed. "Maybe if your time was over, I'd have them kill me. But not because you left me; remember Bella, as long as it makes you happy, I will be as well."

Tears slowly fell from my eyes. Won't it be unfair of me to hurt Edward, who's always been on my side, who's always been so supportive?

I looked up at him, and moved in to touch my lips to his. He returned my kiss softly - although he was a bit hesitant. Usually, I would feel every part of my body craving for more, but now…I couldn't feel anything. There was nothing, not even a spark. My heart didn't even skip a beat like it always does when we touch. I pulled away and bit my lower lip.

I shook my head slowly. _What does this mean? I still love him, I know I do._

Edward observed me for a moment, before looking down dejectedly. "There's really nothing I can do, Bella. Your heart is his now."

_My heart is…Jacob's?_ I thought about that for a moment; and yes, it was partly right, but just because Jacob was my best friend, he's been my best friend for a long time. Even when we were children, he was there. At that moment, my heart began to ache terribly. It began to ache for the warmth of a different set of arms.

I clutched my shirt – the area over my heart – and held on to it tightly. I was taken aback when Edward's hand was suddenly on mine. He squeezed my hand lightly, and brought it to his lips.

"Go to him, Bella." He sighed, poignantly.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…_I gazed at his face he was smiling, even though he was hurting deep inside. My hand moved up to caress his face once more. Our eyes met, and we were silent for a few seconds.

"Edward…I – "I began.

He shook his head. "You don't need to explain, Bella."

"But – "

His lips were on mine before I could continue, but it didn't even last 5 seconds, when he pulled away. He let go of my hand and got off the bed. He flattened out his clothes, and bowed.

"It was fun while it lasted, Bella. But, now, I have to take my leave." His mouth opened for one last thing, but it closed. He hesitated for a moment; then said, "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

And suddenly, my room was empty. I glanced at the window and saw that it was indeed, open. I clenched my fists, and waited for a moment before rushing out my room and down the stairs.

"Bella, What's wrong?!" Charlie exclaimed as he scuttled out of the living room.

He took in my tear-stained face, and frowned. "You've been crying all night?"

I headed for the door, and was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Jacob's…" I replied.

"Oh."

I checked my pockets for my car keys, and remembered that I had left them in the truck the night before. I rushed out of the house, and into my truck. The keys were still in place, and I started the truck's engine.

_Jacob…_He was all I could think of now. My heart soared at the fact that I would now, possibly be with him. I imagined what he would say. This made me smile.

The trip to his house was quicker than I expected, for I soon found myself stumbling to his house. I knocked on the door, and waited impatiently for it to be opened. And when it did, I darted inside without acknowledging Billy. I ran to Jacob's room, pulled the door open, and saw that he was staring at the ceiling.

He looked at me, and smiled. "I didn't expect you to visit so soon, Bells."

"Me neither." I admitted.

I walked to the chair beside his bed, and sat down. He sat up – his injuries must be getting better - and all of a sudden, his smile disappeared.

"You've been crying."

I laughed softly. "And guess why."

"Was it my fault?" he asked, miserably.

I figured it was alright to sit beside him, so I did. "Yes. It was entirely your fault, you idiotic mutt." My voice was soft enough to not let it sound too harsh.

"What's up, Bella?"

I took his hand, and put it on face. His hands were warm, it was nice. I realize then, that I really, completely love him; my Jacob, my sun.

"Bells?"

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed speechless at the moment. I left him to figure it out, as he always did me. When his eyes widened, I knew he understood. He smiled his usual wolfish grin.

"Do you mean it, Bells?" he asked, eagerly.

"Of course, Jake…I made up my mind, and I chose you."

He pulled me close despite his injuries. "I love you, Bella. And thank you."

* * *

a/n: It's been sooo long since I've submitted Twilight fics. I'm glad to be back. haha. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue Awakening. haha. I hope you'll support me with this too.

Love y'all,

Ashley-anne-cullen


	2. Chapter 2 Coping

**Chapter 2: Coping**

I cuddled closer to him, but when he stiffened I immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

He laughed. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have moved closer." I frowned. "Anyways, are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, Bella. I couldn't be finer." He replied.

I smiled, and ran my hand through my hair. I haven't combed it since last night. Jacob watched me with a smile on his face, and I laughed. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You were staring blankly at the ceiling. What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" he chuckled.

He took my hand in his, and began playing with my fingers. His hand was really warm, and I loved it. It was soothing. I expected him to say something, but he remained silent.

"Tell me." I insisted.

"Make me." Something close to humor shone in his dark eyes. After close inspection, it looked like sincere happiness.

"Shut up."

"What's up with the two syllables?" he laughed.

"Don't know."

"You're doing that on purpose."

I shrugged. I was too happy to think about anything but Jacob. Just being with him like this, talking like nothing happened between us was great.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked again.

"If you insist, yes…" he said. "Although it is pretty obvious, and you don't really need to ask, Bells. I was also trying to avoid doing so, but I couldn't resist."

"What?"

"I was thinking of you. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true." He smiled.

I shook my head. "I was thinking about you too."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Do you want to go the beach?"

"You're still injured, Jake – "

"I can handle it." He said. "I'm a fast healer; I'll be fine in a day or two."

I closed my eyes, and gave in. He was as stubborn as I was. But, I loved that trait of him.

"Fine, we're going." I said, getting off the bed and holding out my hand to help him up.

He swung his legs over the bed, and carefully stood up. He completely ignored my hand!

"C'mon, Jake…the least you could do was to let me help you."

"I'm fine. I can handle this, Bells. I'm stronger than you think." He laughed.

I shook my head, but dropped the topic. We headed out the door, and saw Billy in front of the TV. At our appearance, he looked up.

"Jacob, why are you out of bed?" Billy asked.

"We're going to the beach." Jacob replied.

"Are you sure you can handle walking by yourself? Maybe we should call Embry or Quil – "

"It's okay, Dad, I'll survive."

Billy shrugged, and turned to me.

"Speaking of which, Bella, why were you rushing earlier?" Billy asked.

Jacob laughed. "She had to tell me something urgent."

"It's nothing to worry about Billy. I just needed to talk to Jake." I reassured him.

He turned back to the TV. "Well, have fun."

We headed out the house and got into my truck. All the while my hand was entwined with his. Jacob's smile was practically pasted on his face, although, I couldn't blame him. I'm pretty happy myself.

I let go of his hand and, started my truck. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob opening the window; I had to agree it was pretty hot. When the truck's engine started, I turned to him. He seemed concentrated on the forest behind his house. I heard him mutter something incoherently.

"Jacob?" I called out.

He jumped a bit and turned to me. "Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh…I…kinda miss my sacred place. My shed." He explained. "I haven't been in there for 3 days now."

Jacob really did love working on his car. I remembered the bracelet he gave me as a graduation present. I looked at it and smiled. It seems that creating stuff was his specialty. However, my lips turned down when I saw the heart-shaped crystal Edward had given me. My shoulders slumped down, and my body suddenly felt very heavy.

The realization that I had broken up with Edward had unexpectedly hit. I wonder what he was feeling right now. Depressed to the highest extent, would be the right thing.

"Bella, honey?"

I felt Jacob's tender hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I – I'm sorry. I just remembered something I forgot to do." I lied.

Jacob's left eyebrow rose. "You know lying to me is useless, Bells. And besides, you suck at lying."

He's right. I should just tell him. He'd understand; he always does. I raised my left wrist - where the bracelet was hanging - and showed it to him. His mouth formed an 'O' at seeing the reason for my sadness.

"Want me to take it off?"

I thought about it for a moment. It was a gift from Edward, and I would be mean to just throw something so pretty as this. At least I would be reminded of their world, the vampire side, the Cullens…Alice, and Esme…Carlisle, and Jasper…Emmett and Rose.

I smiled at him, and shook my head. "No, it's fine where it is, Jake. I'll leave it there."

"You sure?"

"Very." I whispered.

I saw his eyes move down to my lips, and I became conscious of the fact that I haven't even kissed him yet. Thinking of this made my body crave for it. It even brought back memories of what happened just two days ago. I laughed softly, but moved closer to him. He moved closer as well, his eyes glued to my lips.

"What?" he asked, softly.

"Kiss me, Jacob."

"Gladly."

He closed to gap between us, and wrapped his arm around my back; pulling me closer. My arms snaked around his neck, my hands playing with his shoulder length hair.

Our lips moved in harmony, as if it were meant to be. As if it was just natural, commonplace. The kiss we shared at this very moment was sweeter than the last. Probably because I knew that I was going to be with him for as long as I live, or maybe because I accepted the fact that I loved him back.

Kisses with Jacob were a wonderful thing. We didn't have to be careful, and it didn't matter if we lost control. Not really. And that was the best part. After a minute – or so – of passionate kissing, we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Jake." I whispered, as he embraced me.

"I love you more, my little troublemaker."

I pulled back and looked at him amusedly. "Troublemaker?"

"Troublemaker." He confirmed, laughing.

I laughed with him, and positioned myself back into my original place so we could drive to the beach. On our way there, we were silent; just enjoying the silence, and each other's presence.

When we arrived at the beach, I noticed that there weren't much people around.

"It's a Tuesday, Bella." Jake explained.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot."

He took my hand and we walked. Not even thinking of where we might end up. The silence was comforting and very relaxing.

"JAKE, BELLA!" called a very familiar voice behind us.

We both turned around, and saw Embry running towards us. A little ways behind, were Quil, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Paul.

I waved to them. When Embry reached us, he grinned.

"So, you've given up on the vampire dude?" he asked.

It hurt me a little, but I was coping. I shrugged. "Yeah."

Jacob squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. Quil and the others reached us, and we all said our greetings.

Quil and Embry spoke to Jacob, while Emily pulled me in for a tight hug. Sam nodded approvingly at me.

"You made the right choice, you know." He said.

"I know."

I looked at Jacob's happy face, and knew that I really did make the right choice. I also knew that I would be able to cope up with the loss of Edward in my life as long as Jacob was with me.

* * *

a/n: I was able to update today!! Yes! :)) Well, I'm pretty darn glad I was able to. Phew.

I do hope you guys like this chapter. To tell you guys the truth, I think something is missing. But I'm just going to add it in the next chapter.

Thanks for your support!

ashley-anne-cullen


End file.
